Time Lag
by Kisaragi D. Ryuu Lawliet
Summary: REPUBLISH #2 Oneshot Sebuah mimpi yang membawa Light Yagami dalam kebingungan yang tidak berujung


**Death Note is belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Time Lag Is belongs to Me**

**Genre: Suspense/Tragedy/Hurt/**

**Rate: T**

'_Dimana ini?'_ Tanyaku dalam hati ketika aku hanya melihat kegelapan yang pekat di sekelilingku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kepenjuru tempat ini, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Bosan dengan kegelapan ini, aku mencoba berjalan ketika melihat ada setitik cahaya di ujung keabsurdan kegelapan yang membuat kepalaku pusing.

Belum sampai pada titik terang itu, tiba-tiba kegelapan berganti dengan cahaya _orange_ yang berasal dari matahari di ufuk barat secepat kedipan mata. Aku melihat tiga sosok manusia kecil yang tengah memandangi puing-puing bangunan yang berada di depan mereka.

Aku tidak tahu seperti apa rupa anak-anak itu karena aku tepat berada di belakang mereka. Yang kutahu anak-anak itu memiliki rambut berwarna pirang, merah dan putih yang kusam oleh debu.

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling tempat ini. Hanya ada kobaran api, reruntuhan bangunan dan cantiknya warna jingga dari biasan matahari seakan mengatakan '_Kematian_' pada manusia yang dinaunginya.

Aku mendengar ledakan yang sangat keras di depanku. Normalnya, orang akan terkejut dan berlari menjauhi ledakan untuk melindungi dirinya, tetapi aku tidak terkejut dan tidak berusaha melindungi diriku dari ledakan itu. Aku hanya diam memandangi ledakkan yang diakibatkan rudal yang ditembakkan dari atas langit dan meluluh lantakkan bangunan lainnya. Ketika aku menoleh ke arah samping, aku terkejut karena ternyata aku telah berada tepat di samping salah satu anak yang memiliki rambut merah yang sepertinya lebih tua daripada dua anak lainnya, '_sejak kapan?'_ bingung.

"To..tolong..." Samar-samar, aku mendengar rintihan lemah manusia lainnya. Aku menoleh kearah suara tersebut dan mendapati seorang lelaki dewasa yang berlumuran darah tengah terhimpit reruntuhan bangunan. Seorang wanita yang berusaha menarik lengan si lelaki dewasa tersebut, berusaha mengeluarkan orang tersebut yang sepertinya adalah suaminya sambil menangis.

Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bukan berarti aku tidak mau, tetapi lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa. Badanku seperti di kunci oleh rantai ilusi yang menyebabkanku tidak dapat bergerak.

Dan terdengarlah ledakkan kedua kalinya. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya memandangi tempat yang di ledakkan oleh rudal, bangunan dimana suami dan istri kini telah tertutup kobaran api. Aku tidak merasakan panas walaupun api dengan anggunnya menyapa wajahku.

Dengan perlahan, si Pelahap itupun membentuk kobaran yang lebih kecil. Kulihat Sang Istri sudah ditarik paksa oleh malaikat kematian dengan badan yang tercerai berai bersama dengan Sang Suami.

Aku berteriak, tetapi yang keluar hanyalah kekosongan yang tercipta dari pita suaraku. Kemudian aku menangis sesegukan, badanku merosot menyapa tanah, aku menatap mereka bertiga dari samping.

Aku melihat muka anak-anak itu dari samping. Tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti dari mereka bertiga, seolah itu adalah hal biasa untuk dilihat oleh anak-anak, sampai sebuah suara lirih dari seorang anak laki-laki di sampingku terdengar, "...Ayah...Ibu..."

Ketika aku ingin menggapai anak itu, kepalaku tiba-tiba berat, sangat sakit seperti di hantam oleh sebuah batu yang sangat besar. Aku terjerembab di atas tanah, dan menelan pasir yang masuk ke dalam mulutku. Aku menoleh ke arah anak-anak itu sembari menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di kepalaku dan tiba-tiba semuanya menggelap.

.

.

Aku tebangun dan mendapati aku tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh layar absurb yang perputar cepat di depan wajahku.

Dengan bingung, aku mulai memperhatikan layar-layar tersebut. Seperti sebuah pita film hitam-putih yang menampilkan putaran hidup seorang manusia yang tidak asing bagiku. Tetapi ketika aku mencoba mengingat eksistensi manusia tersebut, kepalaku berdenging keras, seperti terhantam oleh benda keras, dan benar saja, aku terjatuh dalam kegelapan –lagi.

.

.

'Aku melayang,' kataku kaget ketika aku mendapati diriku terbangun dalam keadaan melayang di atas sebuah jembatan.

Dengan panik, aku berusaha menggapai pohon yang tingginya hampir mencapai tempatku melayang. Setelah berhasil meraih pohon tersebut, tiba-tiba gerakanku terhenti ketika mendapati seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah yang dipotong pendek tengah berlari seperti mengejar sesuatu. Badanku terasa seperti ditarik oleh tali semu yang terikat antara aku dan pemuda itu sehingga aku tertarik ke arahnya yang kini tengah mempercepat larinya.

Kemudian dengan langkah tersengal-sengal, pemuda itu berhenti di sebuah danau di bawah jembatan dan meneriakkan dua buah nama, "NEAR...MELLO..." sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kearah dua orang menusia, seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang dan seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna putih seputih salju.

Dua orang yang dipanggil tersebut menoleh karena kaget dengan intonasi yang kuat dari pemuda merah itu, kemudian mereka saling menoleh kebingungan, "Kau siapa?" Tanya si Rambut Putih –Near, bingung.

"Near, dia siapa? Dan.." Ujar si Gadis Pirang –Mello, sambil bersembunyi dibalik punggung Near, "Kenapa dia tahu nama kita?" Lanjut Mello.

Ekspresi keabsurban yang nyata terpancar dari wajahnya ketika mendengar jawaban dari orang yang dipanggilnya tadi. Sebuah ukiran melengkung ke atas terukir indah di wajah pemuda itu, "Aku senang kalian baik-baik saja. Walaupun kalian pada akhirnya tidaklah mengenal diriku."

Sebuah rantai semu menarik diriku untuk berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Tidak ada cerminan eksistensiku di dalam bola mata coklat tua tersebut. Yang kulihat hanyalah genangan air mata tertahan di antara manik coklatnya, "Aku bersyukur, sungguh sangat bersyukur." Terdengar suara merdu tepat di depan telingaku dan tiba-tiba kekosongan menyapa mata pemuda itu. Perlahan, tubuhnya merosot, bertemu dengan dinginnya tanah.

Kematian telah manyapanya. Pemuda –yang bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa itu menutup tirai matanya dan mengukir sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah setelah berkata, "Terimakasih. Selamat tinggal, Adik-adikku."

Tidak ada pelukkan, tidak ada panggilan bahkan dua orang yang ia panggil Near dan Mello itu tidak menghampirinya ketika ia jatuh menghantam tanah yang lembab. Mereka hanya diam menatap si Pemuda Merah dan kemudian melanjutkan permainan mereka yang sempat terhenti tanpa mau menoleh lagi ke arahnya. Kejam.

Aku mencoba menggapai pemuda itu, berniat untuk membangunkannya. Ketika aku berhasil meraihnya yang kudapat hanyalah kekosongan. '_Tidak... aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya...'_ Panik.

Aku menangis, tertunduk pilu setelah mengetahui hidup Pemuda Asing ini. Aku teringat dengan kilasan memori yang tercetak dari pita film yang tadiku lihat, 'pemuda itu...' Ya, pemuda yang ada di dalam pita film itu adalah pemuda yang kini terbaring tak bergerak di sampingku ini. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku ditarik ke sini, melihat hidup Pemuda Merah ini. Kenapa?

Sebuah tangan abstrak menarik bahuku keras. Memaksaku untuk bangkit dari tanah.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara, "..ht...ght...Light... kau mendengar saya?"

Kemudian perlahan mataku terbuka, mencoba untuk mengedipkan mataku untuk mendapatkan pengelihatan yang lebih jelas.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, saya panik ketika mendapatimu menjerit kemudian menangis,"

Sebuah eksistensi menyapa manikku, pemuda berambut raven dengan model yang mampu mematahkan teori gravitasi bumi kini memandangku datar tetapi tersirat adanya panik di dalam sepasang bola mata kelam itu.

"..Matt.." Ujarku pelan dan diluar sadarku.

"Huh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Ujar L –Pemuda Raven itu.

"Sepertinya aku telah bermimpi panjang..." Menatap sendu ke arah jendela kamarku tanpa tahu arti dan maksud mimpi itu.

**END**

a/n: hehehehehehe...

maafkan saya karena saya seenaknya membuat cerita gaje ini padahal cerita saya yang lain belum saya tuntaskan ._.a

well, cerita ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari mimpi teman saya yang inisialnya R-I-C-H-A-N-N-E-E (*jangan katakan kalau saya menyebut nama lengkapnya :x #author di gorok) dan saya berjanji akan membuatkan sebuah cerita berdasarkan mimpi itu.

Saya tidak yakin antara cerita dan judulnya berhungungan atau tidak XDa

hahahaha...  
saya tidak tau apakah cerita ini menarik atau tidak, atau jangan-jangan cerita saya tidaklah singkron mengingat otak saya yang sangat jarang sekali singkron?

Alright, hanya itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan (:

Bolehkah saya meminta Review dari para Readers sekalian?  
thehehehehehe... XDD/

Sincerely, December, 2013

.

.

*Sign*


End file.
